The Dex! Espeon and Umbreon! Trainer Tips Ep. 4, Eeveelutions Part 3 of 4!
|image=Trainer Tips 4 Thumbnail.jpg|show=Trainer Tips!|epnumber=4|season=1|airdate=May 21, 2013|people=Alex Faciane, Kellie Whisler|producer=|editor=|previous=Eeveelutions Part 2|next=Eeveelutions Part 4}} The Dex! Espeon and Umbreon! Trainer Tips Ep. 4, Eeveelutions Part 3 of 4! is the fourth episode of The Trainer Tips! series. It's hosted by and and it covers the Sun Pokémon Espeon and the Moonlight Pokémon Umbreon! It aired on May 21st, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present BATTLE STRATEGY and TRIVIA for a different Pokemon! This week, it's the third part of our four-part special all about Eevee and his Eeveelutions! This week we feature Espeon and Umbreon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Espeon and Umbreon can be considered opposites when dealing with light, due to their classifications. * Espeon and Umbreon evolve from Eevee when it is at max happiness during the day or night respectively. In Pokémon XD, however, a Sun Shard will evolve Eevee into an Espeon while a Moon Shard will evolve it into Umbreon. * Umbreon sweat poison when they are upset. * Umbreon glow in the moonlight. * Umbreon's Japanese name is ブラッキー Blacky, which makes Alex feel it was named by a child. * Espeon's fur is extremely sensitive and can detect the most minute changes in the weather. * Umbreon's English name comes from the Latin word Umbra meaning shadow or ghost. * Espeon's Eglish name is ESP (Extra Sensory Perception) with the "eon" suffix attached. Folkémon * Espeon's design is based on the Nekomata, a two-tailed cat yokai. * Umbreon's design is based loosely on the "Rabbit of the Moon". * Umbreon's colorization links it to Anubis and Bastet of Egyptian Myth. * Espeon's eyes, ears, and hair tuffs are reminiscent of the Eye of Horus. * Espeon may also take inspiration from the carbuncle. Battle Strategy Espeon Magic Bounce Screens * Item: Light Clay * Ability: Magic Bounce * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: 252 HP / 252 Speed * Moves: ** Light Screen ** Reflect ** Psychic ** Baton Pass * Magic Bounce will bounce back any status aliments and traps back at the foe. * Light Clay will lengthen the number of turns that Reflect and Light Screen will last. * Psychic, or any Psychic move for STAB. * Baton Pass to escape freely without worry of Pursuit. Random Thoughts No Random Thoughts were given for Espeon. Umbreon Support * Item: None Suggested * Ability: Synchronize * Nature: Calm (+Sp. Defense, -Attack) * EVs: 252 HP / 252 Sp. Defense * Moves: ** Heal Bell ** Wish ** Protect ** Foul Play * Heal Bell to cure Statuses after passing them to the opponent. * Wish for recovery. * Protect for scouting and defending. * Foul Play for STAB and to hit Physical Sweepers hard. Random Thoughts No Random Thoughts were given for Umbreon. Gallery Trainer Tips 4 Thumbnail.jpg Trainer Tips 4 Intro.JPG Trainer Tips 4 End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Category:Trainer Tips! Category:Espeon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Umbreon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Folkémon Category:Light Clay Category:Magic Bounce Category:Light Screen Category:Reflect Category:Psychic Category:Baton Pass Category:Synchronize Category:Heal Bell Category:Wish Category:Protect Category:Foul Play